


Draco the Banshee

by Cookie2rookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banshee Draco, Banshee Powers, Banshees, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Cu-sith, F/M, Folklore, Hufflepuff Draco Malfoy, M/M, OOC, Obsessive Harry, Other, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: In a long line of purebloods, it was forgotten that the Malfoys once had banshees in their blood line. Though Lucius is aware of this, he believed that the trait is quite diluted that it would never show up in his son or in any generations.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to the best of my abilities. This chapter is just the ground work for future chapters!

 

Draco ran into his bedroom before quickly working his way under his covers as he smiled brightly at his parents.

Narcissa smiled at the boy as she sat on the bed, her hand coming up to brush Draco’s hair out of his eyes. “What story would you like to hear?” her gentle voice a comfort for Draco.

Draco opened his mouth to answer but stopped as his father walked in his room. His father never entered his room unless it was his turn to read the bedtime story.

“Dear?” Narcissa asked, her tone soft as she moved to watch him walk and sit down next to Draco.

Lucius nodded his head to her before his attention was firmly on Draco. “Perhaps a tale of our bloodline before we became Malfoys.” Lucius stated as he showed Draco a black leather bound book that looked ancient and brittle.

Biting back a groan of disappointment, Draco knew that this was not a tale or myth but a history lesson. Purely it was retaliation of Draco skipping his history lessons two days ago to go play at a nearby playground.

Looking towards his mother, Draco just knew that she was not happy with father by observing her tightly pressed lips as she gazed at father with an emotion Draco could not name.

“In the early twelfth century, we have Aibell a ruler of a kingdom in Wales. Aibell was recorded as a powerful being that laid waste to armies with her songs, beauty, and a magic harp.” Father droned, and Draco could feel himself falling asleep because history was always and will always be boring. “During a battle, Aibell made a tactical error and was chased away from her kingdom to Italy where she gave birth to her daughter Prudence.” Pausing in his reading, Lucius looked up at Draco to make sure Draco was still paying attention to the history lesson.

“After giving birth, Aibell disappeared in a mist of green. Prudence, knowing her mother’s reputation changed her name from Prudence Corliss to Desirae Turley. Dreaming of death’s harbinger, she wrapped herself in red cloth and fled to Scotland.”

Draco hid a yawn as he blinked at his father’s regal figure continued to lecture. “In Scotland she married an influential merchant and bore him a son. On a trip to France her son gained the attention of Lady Malfoy, the two were wed.” Lucius slammed the book shut causing Draco to look up in surprise at the sudden loud noise.

“Father?” Draco asked as his father stood and quickly pressed a kiss to Draco’s forehead.

His mother leaned over to press a kiss to Draco’s check before she stood. “It is time for you to sleep.”

Draco yawned again as he briefly gave his ‘goodnights' to his parents.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Draco wake up with a start. Eyes going to the window Draco blinked at the darkness of the sky. Choking a sound, Draco quickly covered his mouth as he keened loudly. Tears prickly at the corner of his eyes Draco shakily sat up before he clumsily got out of his bed. Walking around the house Draco blinked as it became easier for him to see in the dark, even the darkest corners seemed lighter as Draco continued his idle walk.

Wondering why it was easier to see, Draco stopped outside of his father’s study. Noticing the light still on, Draco made to move away before he heard his father speaking harsh at someone. Looking through the cracks, Draco’s hand went to cover his mouth as his eyes widened at the sight before him.

His father sat in his chair as he twirled his wand while a familiar looking man screamed in pain as he withered on the floor.

Draco took a step back as the man stopped screaming with a wave of his father’s wand. Watching as the man spoke, Draco hastily stepped forward before he placed his ear against the door to hear what the man said better.

Blinking back more tears, Draco rapidly back pedaled so that his back met the wall as he slid down. He did not hear that, he did not want to hear that. His father admitted to killing, admitted to killing families and torturing for fun.

A child’s voice quickly cried out and Draco wanted to scream. His father just killed a man because he was bored, he was bored so he killed the man because he could. Looking up sharply as he heard a child crying, Draco keened lowly.

He had met that man before. It was the father-son pair from the playground, and his father had killed the younger male in front of Dylan the toddler that wanted to play all day with Draco.

His father waved his wand and the little boy shrieked in pain as he fell to the ground, body convulsing in pain. Not wanting to see anymore, Draco ran.

He ran past his bedroom, past the kitchen, past the parlor, and into the nearby woods surrounding Malfoy manor. Stopping in the middle of the woods in the most covered parts of the woods that looked horrifying in the day and even more so in the dark, Draco dropped to the ground as he keened loudly.

In a moment, Draco felt a shift inside him and suddenly he knew. He knew that the little boy younger than him had been murdered by his father, Lucius Malfoy. Feeling as if he was about to throw up, Draco opened his mouth to gasp. Tears streamed down his face, Draco felt pain in his throat as his soft crying changed to releasing a loud and terrifying shriek.

His shriek didn’t stop as it became louder that the air around him vibrated and trees rustled. Any animals in the nearby area fled as Draco’s shriek continued. Then suddenly everything went silent, Draco had passed out on the cold damp ground of the woods.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Draco awoke again, the air was lighter and the sky was brighter. He was warm even the floor of the forest was damp with the morning dew and the wind was chilly even though Draco sometimes got huffs of hot air on the back of his neck. Actually, his entire back felt unusually hot even with the pulsating-

Wait.

Draco feeling dread slowly turned around to face what was near his back. Bright orange eyes peered out through a deep rough shaggy white fur. Swallowing a yelp, Draco shuffled away quickly, making sure to keep eye contact. Biting back a yell, Draco’s hand slipping on a wet patch of leaves making his wrist bend in an unnatural way. Falling on his back Draco cradled his wrist, the large ball of shaggy fur silently moved forward as it sniffed Draco’s hair.

‘Are you okay?’ in a neck breaking quickness, Draco lifted his head to stare at the creature across from him.

“D-did you- Did you just speak?” Draco asked as he slowly sat up, careful of his injured wrist.

Orange eyes blinked at Draco as it too appeared to sit back. Not that it made any difference the beast still towered over Draco by a lot. ‘You can hear me? Understand me?’ the oddly shaped ball asked.

“Y-yeah.” Draco nodded his head as he stuttered. “Um you’re not going to eat me are you? I’m just five and I don’t have a lot of meat on me!” he shouted, his mind going to all the ways he could die from the beast in front of him.

White fur blew gently in the wind as a chuckle was heard from the beast, ‘why would I eat you?’

“Then why are you here?” Draco asked, his head tilted as he stared into the orange eyes.

The beast laid down and Draco was suddenly aware that the beast was probably an overgrown dog that hadn’t been groomed. ‘You called me.’

Draco blinked at that answer. “I did not call you.”

‘Yes you did, you screamed. So I followed your voice.’ The beast responded with ease as it rolled over on its back.

Frowning, Draco pouted as he looked up at the beast. “Why did you follow my voice?”

‘I think because I wanted to protect you.’ The dog-beast rolled over again so that it was laying on its belly.

Draco heaved a sigh in confusion. “Why would you want to protect me?”

‘I don’t know but I do feel like I was meant to be here with you’ the dog huffed in defiance.

Shrugging, Draco frowned in thought of what the beast had just said. “You’re my familiar!” the child shouted in glee. Only strong witches and wizards got familiars after all. His mother always said that he was meant for greatness and his father-

His father, the man that murdered to relieve his boredom. That thought brought Draco’s joyful mood down a notch as he remembered the boy that was younger than him being tortured and killed. At least his mother is innocent of any crimes from what Draco now knows.

‘You okay?’ the beast asked, head lowered to get Draco to make eye contact.

“Help me up.” Draco demanded and the two awkwardly shuffled so that Draco was standing. Walking together, Draco smiled as he spoke to the dog that walked slowly by his side.  

 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine Lucius not being around for Draco’s childhood due to his fear/hatred/jealousy of Draco having a Grim as a familiar. Of course Arawn is not a Grim but for now, people think he is until Draco/Arawn meet Dumbledore.   
> Narcissa and Lucius basically were the only human interaction Draco had since he was five due to other Purebloods’ fear of the Grim and since Arawn was always with Draco, there was never play dates scheduled or marriage contracts brought up. 
> 
> Draco is not only awkward with human interaction but he is an unreliable narrator when it comes to reading other’s emotions. Thus the reason he like having Arawn around.

 

**A month later**

 

Father was avoiding him. Not that Draco had any right to accuse the man, but Draco had good reasons for avoiding his father. But the fact that his father was avoiding _him_ was really awful. The man even went out of his way to not eat together with Draco and Narcissa. That had struck Draco as odd, his father had always stressed the importance of family eating together -when they did eat together, the silence that was always there felt …foreboding.

As a result, Draco tried to subtlety gain his father’s attention –even though he found his father’s aura to be nauseating inducing.

The first tactic was to stop styling his hair with gel. When that did not work, Draco had stopped using the hair straightener charm his father had taught him.

He had then hurried down the stairs to meet his father as the man was about to floo to the Ministry.

Lucius barely gave him a glance before he was gone in a puff of smoke. Pouting, Draco had growled at the empty fire place. His mother at least told him she liked his hair. Arawn said the same as well.

Deciding that he would keep his hair in its natural curls –Mother had claimed the curls were a dominant trait of the Black bloodline- since it cut the time Draco used to get ready by more than half. Draco was out of the house faster now which was great because he could run and play with Arawn until they became hungry.

That was actually a benefit since Lucius had started avoiding Draco. It meant that he no longer had to sit in those stifling lectures about pureblood superiority and Mother never tried to continue the lack of lectures either.

If anything, his Mother was always preoccupied with something else. Like balls or tea parties or even a _wedding ceremony_.

 

* * *

  

**One year later**

 

The next plan Draco had thought of involved Arawn, himself, and a great big puddle of mud in the woods. The two had played hard and when the sun was starting to set, Draco and Arawn were covered in mud by the time they walked into the manor. They left muddy foot prints everywhere –though Arawn’s were barely there’s- and Draco was sure he had seen some of the house elves fainting in shock at the massive mud trails on the pristine white flooring.

Lucius still didn’t react, the most he did was tell Draco he would be gone for _another_ meeting.

Draco was not shocked at that. However he was shocked when he and Arawn were magically lifted off the ground by Narcissa.

Bathing them for an hour, Mother had told the two to use the other door when they came in after playing outside. It was after the two were washed cleaned that Draco -while his hair was being brushed by Mother- that she had directed him on how to braid hair using Arawn’s hair as an example.

When Lucius came home to a grumpy Arawn covered in little plaits and various color bows. Arawn looked like an overly miffed rainbow as he laid his head on his paws in misery, orange –which was darkening over time like his fur had also seemed to be doing- eyes went to look at Lucius in a pleading manner. As if telling Lucius about how Narcissa and Draco using his massive amount of fur for braiding practice.

Lucius had turned back to the floo as Draco ran to greet him, the man claimed to have another appointment he had to attend to.

 

* * *

 

 

**Five years later (age 11)**

 

“Arawn,” Draco spoke to his friend as he sat on the grass next to the eating dark grey beast. “Do you think father is ashamed of me?” He could always trust Arawn’s judgement, because Arawn was able to pinpoint lies and truths purely by smell. Or at least that was what Arawn used when he tried to explain the specifics to Draco.

Arawn stopped his feasting briefly as he gave Draco a side glance. “Your father smells of a multitude of emotions for you,” he spoke in Draco’s mind.

Draco remained silent, hoping his friend would explain more.

“Jealousy, disgust, anger, hatred, fear, and affection are what I feel from him. The strongest being Fear, jealousy, and affection.” Arawn’s voice was bland as he stated the answers. “Why do you care? You avoid him like the plague for his murdering tendencies.”

That was true. Draco had started to avoid his father after he saw the man kill a kind couple from Diagon Alley two weeks after he had come back from vacationing with Mother. Draco found out later, at breakfast the morning after, that the reason he always had a headache now was because father was surrounded in death.

“He is my father,” Draco repeated softly. He used that sentence a lot since he kept seeing his father kill those that are innocent. “He’s my father.” He repeated as if it would change that the man was a murderer. As if his father wasn’t guilty of murdering.

Arawn sat up, his body towering over Draco. “I already know that. What I do not understand is why you keep repeating that sentence.”

“I love him, he is a good father.” Draco spoke heatedly as he stood up.

Arawn yawned as he spoke, “that doesn’t mean he is a good man.” Huffing, Arawn gently nudged Draco. “It feels like you’re trying to convince yourself of that,” Arawn mumbled before he spoke louder. “I understand that you keep your banshee nature hidden from him for a reason.”

Draco face lost the little color it had at that stark reminder. His father was a pureblood that hated those different or creatures. As a banshee, Draco knew he fell under those categories of what his father hated.

It always hurt Draco when his father went into a rant about how such beings where beneath -

“There is an owl coming here.” Arawn spoke in a low gravelly voice, head risen high as he watched a speck in the distance. “Can I eat it?”

Draco immediately snapped his attention towards the skies. “Hogwarts!” The blond grinned, he was about to get his Hogwarts letter!

“I can go to Hogwarts with you?” Arawn asked, scarlet eyes bright and intense as he glared up at the sky. They never talked about separating, but Arawn knew that there was a possibility of that happening. He just never told Draco his fears.

Turning away from watching the sky, Draco smiled as he hugged Arawn. His blond head barely reaching Arawn’s chest. “Of course you will be there with me!” Draco exclaimed, mind taken off the allure of going to Hogwarts. “And if you can’t we will run away and I’ll go to a magic school that accepts you.” He pouted up at his familiar.

“What if no magic schools accept me? Your mom said I’m a Grim,” the dog admitted, fear tinging his voice.

Frowning the blond shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t need them then, I can read and I consider myself smart so I can always teach myself.”

Arawn snorted before he leaned down to rub his check on Draco’s head. “You are smart, we can live in the woods. I’ll keep you warm and while you’re studying I can hunt for our food!”

The two continued to plan their faux life as runaways as they laughed and giggled. It was their inside joke when things got so bad for Draco, that Arawn would one day sweep him away. Away from his responsibilities and demands placed on him by his father. That they would run away and begin life anew, worries and fears left behind in Malfoy Manor where those spirits that had died stayed.

It was during their time joking that Narcissa walked out of the manor, her hair pinned up elegantly as she smiled at her son and his familiar.

That was when the owl swooped down, dropping a letter on Draco’s head before it decided that Narcissa’s out stretched arm was a perfect perch when compared to the other two choices.

“Mother!” Draco shouted in excitement as he turned to face his mother, arms waving as his hand clenched his letter.

 

* * *

 

 

Today was the day. The day Draco could go shopping for school supplies with Mother. So excited, Draco had ate his food with speed of a snitch before he ran to get himself and Arawn –who was in mid swallow before Draco started to drag him away- ready for the day.

“I was eating.” Arawn stated as he sat on Draco’s bed as the young human brushed him.

Draco kept on grinning as he deemed Arawn thoroughly brushed before he placed the silver brush down to pick up a collection of oddly colored ribbons. “Which one do you want to wear?” Draco asked, ignoring what Arawn had said before.

“What can I give you that will persuade you to not do what I think you’re about to do?” Arawn asked, feeling dread as he remembered how Narcissa taught Draco how to braid hair on him.

Draco pouted at Arawn, “If you don’t chose I will chose the pink.” He threatened as he waved the multitude of ribbons.

Arawn whined, ears down to show his distress. “I like blue. People normally don’t ask if I’m a girl when you tie blue around my neck.” The Grim admitted, because he certainly remembered the awkwardness he felt as Narcissa put hair ties in his hair thinking him a girl.

“Okay!” Draco hummed as he tied the dark blue ribbon around Arawn’s neck.

Arawn laid down on Draco’s bed as the blond pulled out a grey shirt along with white pants. “Your father doesn’t like it when you don’t straighten your hair.” He stated, placing his head on his paws as he watched Draco get dressed.

“We match!” Ignoring what Arawn said, Draco cheered loudly as he spun to show his outfit that matched Arawn’s fur color, the blond even put on light grey shoes to match Arawn’s tough paw skin hidden underneath his dark grey fur.

Arawn gave slight bark in humor. “Nearly matching,” he said as Draco stopped spinning, “You forgot the dark blue ribbon that you tied around my neck.”

“No I didn’t!” Draco stated loudly as he reached into his pockets to pull out a black box. “Grandfather gave me this in secret, it is a Lapis Lazuli necklace. It is supposed to be strong and able to hold a lot of power.” The blond presented a dark blue stone with silver flecks inside that looked like a constellation of stars. The necklace looked too long for Draco to even wear so Arawn snorted.

“To long not to mention that the chain looks too fragile.” Arawn commented.

“The chain is of pure silver, it won’t break.” Draco retorted as he looped the necklace around his neck multiple times so that it could rest comfortably on his throat.

Scarlet eyes blinked in surprise. “I saw your mother do that to one of her most expensive necklaces.” Arawn commented as he stood and jumped off the bed.

“That’s because some gems and stones absorb magic that tries to alter it. Kind of like an extra protection charm if someone was to cast a choking charm onto the wearer.” Draco repeated the information for Arawn before he grabbed a brown bag that held Arawn’s snacks and a box for something extra when he got his wand.

Draco ran around Arawn as he jumped steps as he rushed to where his mother was, portkey in hand as she waited for her son and his familiar.

Skidding to a stop. Draco and Arawn looked up at her in excitement.

“I see you two are matching.” Narcissa smiled as she held out her hand to touch Draco’s curls. They were the same textured as hers and it was so nice that Draco decided to not gel his hair back like his father.

Arawn nudged Draco lightly, as if to get his attention.

“Mother, Arawn says you like nice as always and that I look better with my hair natural than I do when I straighten it!” Draco hurried to say as he shifted in eagerness. “Are we leaving now?”

Narcissa laughed as she reached to pull Draco closer –Arawn placed his head on top of Draco’s- and activated the Portkey.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco and Arawn were dropped off at Madam Malkin’s Robes as Narcissa went to pick up Draco’s other needed supplies for school. She even promised not to pick up the wand or books without them.

Watching Arawn sit in front of the shop’s window, Draco smiled brightly at his friend that was stuck outside the shop. Arawn had claimed that he wanted to be more acquainted with the smells as he watched Draco from outside the shop-

“Hello.” A barely there voice spoke from besides Draco.

Head turning to the place where he heard the voice, Draco winced as he started to have difficulty breathing. The boy next to him had an aura worse than his father’s! It was suffocating but at least it wasn’t headache inducing as his father’s. “Um… hi?” Draco tried to smile but he was unsure how it came out.

His smile probably came out as a grimace for Draco couldn’t really hide his emotions as well as he liked. Glancing to Arawn, Draco’s eyes widen at the sight of large man next to Arawn.

The man waved and Draco blinked in slight confusion. He did not know that man so why-

In the corner of his eyes Draco saw the boy give a tiny wave at the man.

“Do you know that man?” Draco asked the boy next to him.

Stiffening, the look in the boy’s eyes became hard as they turned to Draco. “Yeah.”

“I-um,” Draco became unsettled. He wasn’t sure what he had done to make the boy angry or, or mean but it made Draco feel something he never felt before. Not liking the feeling, Draco shifted his weight in nervousness. “What is his name?” Draco asked lightly, his breath caught as the boy narrowed bright green eyes at him in distrust.

The boy glared and Draco really wanted his sizing to be done. “Hagrid.”

“Oh,” Draco winced at the harshness of the boy’s words. “Arawn is the one next to him,” Draco offered. He was trying to be nice and not afraid but it was so hard when the boy next to him seemed to hate him.

Frowning, the boy turned his head to look at the man. “The dog’s name is Arawn?”

“Yeah!” this was something that Draco knew a lot about. “He chose that name after I read him a Welsh tale and told him about the Wild hunt from folklore." Draco grinned brightly at Arawn.

Flicking his ears, Arawn’s eyes glowed brighter.

The boy looked back at him in confusion. “He chose the name?”

“Yep! He wanted to be named after the king of Annwn.”

Confusion not going away, the boy shrugged as an awkward silence befell between the two.

“Hogwarts?” Draco asked before he winced. It was a dumb question to ask.

Smirking, the boy obliviously held back a laugh. “Yeah.”

“My name is Draco!” Draco nearly shouted his name due to his nervousness. He really only spent time with Arawn, Dobby, and forest animals. Occasionally he would get to spend time with his parents but that only happened when society’s unwritten rules demanded it.

“Harry,” was the drawl words that came out of Harry’s mouth.

The witch sizing him announced he was done and Draco quickly gave her thanks before murmuring a quick ‘good bye’ to the boy with death on his shoulders. Draco ran out of the store –his mother had paid for the robes as soon as he was up on the stool- and launched himself at Arawn.

“Arawn, did you also?” he didn’t need to complete his sentence for Arawn to understand. Ignoring Hagrid that stood next to the two, Draco buried his head in Arawn’s warm fur.

Arawn breathed into his hair, blond curls ruffling in the hot air as Arawn exhaled. “ _Yeah and it was disturbing to say the least._ ”

Draco nodded in agreement. “I agree.”

 

* * *

 

 

Walking with Narcissa, Draco reached into his brown bag to toss Arawn a snack before he pulled out a brown box that held his secret ingredient. Narcissa raised her eyebrow as her son pulled out a black box.

“You brought your own core Draco?” She asked as she looked ahead. Perhaps Lucius was wrong, what Draco needed more than likely was not a wand already made but a wand that was made for him. After all, Lucius and Draco barely spoke to one another in the past six years. Deciding to go against her husband’s wishes, she grabbed Draco by the shoulder as she guided him away from Knockturn alley. Ollivander’s could make wands on especial occasions and when asked, and her son was indeed special.

Arriving at Ollivander’s, Arawn walked through the door –which was something that alarmed Narcissa whenever she sees him walk through the heavy wards of everywhere (including Gringnotts)- and sat next to a stool for customers.

Draco held the door for his mother, patiently waiting for her to fully enter the shop before he ran up to the counter.

Standing on the stool, Draco ranged the bell as Arawn barked.

Carefully hiding behind her selves, Narcissa waited in glee to see Ollivander’s expression once he saw Arawn. Ollivander did not disappoint her, for when he turned the corner, it seemed he was close to a heart attack at the sight of a grim sitting next to a boy in his shop.

“Hello, Ollivander” Narcissa didn’t bother to hide her amusement in her voice, “Draco is here for a wand, one that is made for him ofcourse.”

Ollivander stepped cautiously around the Grim even though said Grim was on the other side of the counter. “Let me get a wa-”

“No need, Mr. Ollivander. I know which woods work best for me!” Draco chirped loudly as he bounced on the stool.

Narcissa would had been worried if Arawn had not moved behind Draco, as for in case her son fell in his excitement.

Ollivander looked amused. “So you say, well which woods are they?” the old man asked, he turned around as he walked a few steps away waiting for Draco to speak.

“Hawthorn works best for me, but I have a core chosen already.” Draco spoke proudly, his legs shaking as he kept standing on his toes. Narcissa felt her son was the cutest when he tried to appear taller. Arawn came closer to help steady Draco.

Ollivander looked highly amused as he turned around.

Draco stopped standing on his toes as he sighed, Ollivander turned back around to face Draco.

“I was given this wand by a friend,” the old man said as he gently took it out of its case, “I think you would appreciate the design of this wand.”

Indeed Draco liked the design. It was simple with nothing etched into the sides and with the end being a nice black. “Where do I put the core?” Draco asked, his eyes roaming as he rotated the wand in his hand.

“Which hand is your dominate?” Ollivander asked kindly, a smile wide on his face.

“ _Your right_.” Arawn grumbled as he sensed Draco’s masked confusion.

Draco thanked his friend as he looked up at Ollivander, “My right.”

“That is good, all you need to do is press whatever core you chosen into the side and poof!” Ollivander grinned as continued to explain the step-by-step process that Draco needed to do.

Arawn’s hair inserted –Draco grinned at the thought of having his own wand- Draco inhaled deeply as he felt a comforting magic settle over him.

Ollivander look surprised but all together happy. Offering his congratulations, Ollivander smiled as he waved the trio –he still avoided gazing at the Grim- a good day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry was not being mean or anything, like I said. This Draco is horrible identifying human facial emotions.
> 
> Now onto my main question: what house should Draco be in? I think either Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Slytherin would make it easier to write because Draco would be avoided like the plague in that house. Hufflepuff would make things more interesting, just imagine that when Ron or Harry (or both) accuse Draco of something the entire Hufflepuff house is at arms. Golden Trio (except Hermione would had just walk away) versus the ENTIRE Hufflepuff house.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Power is about to go out, not edited but enjoy! Will edit later!

 

The train station for Hogwarts Express was nearly empty when they had arrived.

Narcissa made sure she and Draco –Arawn forever included with Draco to Narcissa- arrived before a mass amount of people started to gather around the train.

Hugging Draco to her tightly, Narcissa repeated what she said many times since the trio had arrived at the platform. “Your trunks are spelled to follow you until you sit down on the train. Arawn can walk next to you all throughout Hogwarts. He will even be allowed to sit next to you as you get sorted.” She rushed to say, her grip tightening on her little boy.

Lucius was not there to see their son off but she could care less.

“Mom.” Draco whined, he still wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her tightly in return. “I love you,” he said as he inhaled her comforting perfume.

Narcissa whispered an ‘I love you’ back at Draco before she released her son. “Remember to mail me once you get into your dorm.” She reminded her son.

Draco bit his lip in worry, “what if I am not in Slytherin?” he voiced his concern. He knew his father wouldn’t like it if he wasn’t sorted into the house of snakes, but Draco had long ago stopped caring if his father approved or not. The man had also stopped trying to reinforce Malfoy teachings since Draco had Arawn.

And Arawn had always snickered –which Draco supposed sounded like a growl to others that couldn’t understand his doggie language- when the man had started to rant.

“As long as you are alive and well, I could care less.” She spoke kindly. Grinning lightly she looked down at Draco and Arawn in affection, “did you know that one of my cousins was sorted into Gryffindor?”

Draco gaped up at his mother in surprise.

“I just want you two to have fun and explore. Look out for each other and remember to mail me! Weekly.” Narcissa stepped back as she motion for Draco to get aboard the Hogwarts Express.

Waving good bye at his mother, Draco led Arawn and his trunk to an empty apartment. Gazing as the apartment grew to accommodate Arawn, Draco quickly placed his trunk in the above head storage area.

Arawn laid on the ground back against the window, body forming a half circle near the so that Draco could sit on the ground with him. “I wonder if anyone will enter and sit with us.”

“Maybe,” Draco shrugged. He never really got along with others except Mother and Arawn after all. They always insulted Arawn and well, Draco learned a lot about posturing and striking fear into others by watching Arawn in the forest. “Do you think that boy will come in here?” his voice was filled with horror at that thought.

Arawn sneezed. “You’re wearing a magical turtleneck. You can simply cover your nose and mouth before he even gets here. I am the one who has to suffer here.” Arawn craned its neck to get a better look at Draco.

Smiling at his best friend, he moved to cover his nose and mouth with his light grey turtleneck.

“You are so unfair.” Arawn grumbled.

Draco ignored Arawn as he reached into his coat expansion pocket to retrieve ‘Hogwarts: A History’ and began to read,

“That’s nice, ignore your friend. I’m going to sleep.” Arawn yawned in boredom. “Bookworm.”

 

* * *

 

It was getting louder outside the train as more people arrived at the station. Closing his book, Draco shifted so that he was on his knees as he stared over Arawn and at the different people that now surrounded the station.

“Its so lively,” the blond grimaced as e made that statement. He was really thankful that he and arawn were one of the first few that came as early as his mom made him.

Arawn lifted his massive head to growl in distaste at the increasing volume of the station. “Too lively, and loud.”

Draco startled slightly as a child screeched in laughter outside. Lowering his head as the noise of the station kept increasing, Draco curled into Arawn’s fur as he tried to bury his head in the massive amount of dark fur. “I don’t think I like it that much..,” he whispered as he brought his hands up to cover his ears. “Too loud.”

Arawn snorted as he moved to curl around Draco’s body, a common comfort Arawn had discovered when Draco was younger.

Whenever Draco had become too distressed and neither his parents or Severus where around, Arawn curled around Draco and placed his head on the petite child when things became so loud that the blond simply couldn’t handle the noise and environment. It was the closest to a hug that Arawn could give the blond without harming him.

“If you need to talk about it, just talk. If you need to cry, cry. I won’t let anyone try to make fun of you, I will bite their heads off.” Arawn hummed soothingly.

Draco just cringed as he shook his head. “Silence.”

“Would a loud growl outside the window be enough to make everyone shut it?” Arawn asked, his long tongue quickly licking the almost there tears that Draco had produced in his distress.

Giggling, Draco smiled as he broke out in laughter at what Arawn said and the ticklish sniffs and licks he gave to cheer Draco up. “No thank you!” he barked as Arawn continued to tickle him.

“That’s much better!” bright scarlet eyes peered at Draco. Arawn sniffed the air in alarm.

The door to their compartment slid open, revealing the boy from the robe shop.

Draco stopped his laughter as he stared up at the boy from the ground. Arawn stared at the boy in silence as they both watched the boy, waiting for something to happen.

“Uh.., hi?” the boy spoke, his voice low and awkward as if he was shy. “Can I sit here?” he shuffled as gazed down at Draco and Arawn.

Arawn and Draco nodded their heads in sync.

The boy sat down on the floor right next to Draco.

“You don’t have to sit on the floor with me!” Draco protested, he didn’t want it to seem like the boy had no choice but to sit down with him and Arawn.

Giving Draco a sharp gaze, the boy lifted one eyebrow before he spoke. “It looked like a lot of fun down here with you and Arawn. Besides, wouldn’t it be more awkward if you and I weren’t on the same level as we speak?”

Draco gaped at the boy. Not only had he remembered Arawn’s name but he wanted to actual talk to Draco, he even got down on the ground with them! That itself was unheard of.

Harry grinned at Draco. “So, how have you been Draco? Did you find this place easily?” he asked as he kept eye contact with Draco.

Blushing, Draco brought his turtle neck up to cover his inflamed checks. “I- uh- y-yeah,” Draco spoke, his ears turning a bright red as he twiddled his thumbs. He wasn’t used to having a stranger being so nice to him.

Harry watched quietly as he waited for Draco to continue.

“I-I- well my mom brought us here really early to avoid the crowd.” Draco rushed to say as he looked into Harry’s eyes. Looking down at his hands, Draco touched the cover of his book so to calm down. “I’m not that good with crowds and loud noises,” he admitted to Harry as he continued to rub the cover between his thumbs and forefingers.

Harry smiled in understanding. “That’s okay, I’m not that good with enclosed and dark spaces. Everyone has at least something they’re not good at handling.” His tone was soothing as he glanced over Draco’s shoulder to read the title of the cover. “Hogwarts: A History?”

“Yeah-

The door slid open again to reveal a tall and lanky red head.

“can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.” Harry and Draco nodded their heads as Arawn just sniffed in Draco’s hair.

Sitting down so that he was further away from Arawn –not that it made much of a difference, Arawn took up nearly the entire compartment- the red head stared hard at Draco.

Feeling as if he was forgetting a social norm he did not know, Draco smiled a little. “Hi, I’m Draco.”

The look of the red head’s turned distrusting and Draco flinched wondering if he did introductions wrong.

“Are you a Malfoy?” the other boy asked as he stared harder at Draco.

Draco didn’t think he could take the hard staring from the other boy. Trying to control his breathing, he asked Arawn for help. ‘Did, did I do something wrong?’ he asked as he shuffled a little at the stare, it was most likely a glare and Draco just couldn’t. He just couldn’t deal wi-

“You’re being awfully rude.” Harry stated bluntly as he narrowed his eyes at the red head. “You should introduce yourself before you ask for someone’s full name,” Harry spoke harshly, his arms crossed as he leaned lightly against Draco. “It is proper manners after all.” He sniffed, nose in the air and Draco was reminded of his mother briefly.

The red head stared at Harry before he grimaced. “I’m Ron Weasley.”

“Harry Potter.” Harry spat his name out as he stared at Ron expectantly.

He wasn’t wrong, the red head –Ron- gaped at Harry, his eyes shining. “Is it true? That-”

“My name is Draco Malfoy!” He nearly shouted. He had wanted to distract Ron from asking Harry something because Harry had all but looked uncomfortable at the look in Ron’s eyes.

Ron turned his head to glare at Draco. “Yeah, I already knew that. Your dad is a jerk and so are you I bet.” Ron stated and Draco jerked back into Arawn in distress.

Did he do something to Ron to make him seem like a jerk?

“All Malfoys are evil and no good,” Ron spoke directly to Harry, ignoring Draco altogether.

‘That was quite rude’ Arawn spoke in Draco’s head, his tone not happy as he started to shift and-

“You don’t even know him!” Harry shouted. “You just met him and you’re making assumptions that he is evil and a jerk! Right now the only jerk I see is you!” Green eyes blazed in anger at Ron. “Why don’t you talk to him and actually get to know him before you make your assumptions!”

Ron looked miffed but chastised at what Harry had said. “Sorry about that,” Ron mumbled to Harry before he switched his attention to Draco. “That was really mean of me, I’m sorry.”

Draco’s eyes widened in amazement. “I-uh- apology accepted.” He said and then he felt Arawn nudge his shoulder.

‘Introduce me.’

“This is Arawn,” Draco motioned to the large head of Arawn’s as his familiar lifted his head.

Bright scarlet eyes stared back at the scared Ron.

“Please don’t be afraid!” Draco exclaimed, he didn’t want Ron to be scared of Arawn. “He’s my familiar and, and he’s really friendly. He plays tag and hide-n-seek with me.”

Ron nodded his head at Draco. “T-that’s nice but do you know that he’s a Grim?” he hissed the last part lowly at Draco and Harry.

“What’s a grim?”

“I know and he is still my familiar. We have a bond!”

“Familiar?”

“You don’t know what a Grim is?

 

* * *

 

It took Ron and Draco more than half the train ride to Hogwarts to explain what a grim was and what a familiar and familiar bond meant.

During that time the Trolley Lady came by and Harry had ended up buying the entire content of the cart at that time. When a chocolate frog escaped, he and Ron had mourn the loss of the frog before Harry had held up a card with Dumbledore.

“I have a ton of those cards.” Ron said as he worked another package open. Crossing his legs, Ron looked over at Draco. “Can Arawn eat any of these?” he motioned at the candy that surrounded the group.

When they were explaining Hogwarts houses to Harry, Ron had slipped out of his chair and onto the ground as he and Draco argued whether Slytherins or Gyrffindors were better. Of course as soon as Ron brought up Dumbledore being the greatest wizard and in Gryffindor, Draco had brought up Merlin who was still considered the best and that Merlin was also in Slytherin. The two had then agreed that it was the person who decided to be evil or not and that all of the houses are kind of equal.

The door slid open again. This time it revealed a frizzy haired girl and a timid boy that stood behind her.

“Did anyone see a toad? Neville had lost his,” the girl spoke quickly as she gazed into the area. Eyes landing on Arawn, the girl frowned. “You do know that you are only allowed either a toad, a cat, or an owl as a pet. Right?” the girl asked the three boys who nodded together.

“He’s not a pet.” Harry smiled at the girl. “Arawn is Draco’s familiar.”

The girl stepped inside and sat down and tilted her head at Arawn. “oh, I read about those and-” she stopped speaking as her gaze landed on Harry, specifically Harry’s forehead. “Your Harry Potter!” She gasped. “I read all about you! My name is Hermione Granger.” Holding out her hand she and Harry shook before she turned her attentions onto Ron and Draco. “You are?” Hermione asked as she stared at Draco.

“I’m Draco Malfoy and behind me is a giant fluff named Arawn.” Holding out his hand he and Hermione shook hands before she gazed at Ron.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is really awkward around others. at least other humans, he is fine with animals though. He is also shy and not that good with crowds and loud noises. But can you blame him? He grew up with limited human interaction and mainly was surrounded by silence of the forest and/or Malfoy Manor.   
> So lets list what Draco can't deal with:  
> Crowds of many people in one place  
> Sudden loud noises   
> Loud noises in general  
> People staring at him with emotions he hasn't encountered before  
> People being mean or rude  
> People ignoring him
> 
> Anyways, I'm thinking about putting Harry in Slytherin. I want one nice person in Slytherin at least. And I could totally see Draco trying to make friends with students of other houses. Besides, I think that Draco being as nice as he is will more than likely be placed in Hufflepuff (I made up my mind, Hufflepuff it shall be) and I think it would be actually nice to place Harry is Slytherin (he's going to gather his own following and young would-be Death Eaters shall follow the charming and good-looking Harry).
> 
> What do you guys think? Yeah-Nay to Hufflepuff Draco and Slytherin Harry?


	4. Chapter Three

 

They were close to arriving. Hermione had left to keep on helping search for Trevor, Neville’s toad. Neville had given a tiny smile before he followed after Hermione.

“So, you and Hermione must be neighbors.” Draco cheered brightly as he turned to look at Harry.

Harry looked confused before he frowned in thought. “No, I don’t think she lives in my neighborhood.”

Ron snatched his chocolate frog before it could escape via window like Harry’s.

“But she said she knew all about you,” the blond tilted his head in confusion. “Doesn’t that mean you met you before?” He asked.

“The question is who doesn’t know about Harry Potter?!” Ron raised an eyebrow at Draco.

Harry looked down at his lap, a deeper frown on his face.

“He is famous after all!” The red head exclaimed as he stuffed his mouth full with his chocolate frog.

Draco blinked, a stunned look on his face as he turned to Arawn. ‘He’s famous?’

‘I only know what you know, so just ask the boy himself’ Arawn yawned.

Shrugging his shoulders, Draco stared at Harry. “You’re Famous? What for?”

The other two boys were surprised at Draco’s questions.

Grinning wildly, Harry’s eyes gleamed. “Everyone is just making it a big deal. I did nothing, Draco, so don’t feel like you have to change your attitude around me.” His face flushed with excitement as he rushed to talk before Ron.

“It was not nothing!” Ron yelled, not seeing Harry’s expression darken as he continued to shout. “Harry defeated You-Know-Who when he was just a baby! He survived the killing curse and, and-”

“Who is You-Know-Who?” Draco asked, baffled at the thought that someone named their child You-Know-Who.

Ron gaped and Harry snickered into his shoulder at what Draco just said.

“You know! You-Know-Who!” Ron’s face had begun to match his hair.

Draco pouted. “I never met You-Know-Who, why would someone name their kid, You-Know-Who?” He asked in thought. That wasn’t a nice name for another kid, it was actually a- “Wait! Is there someone named You-Know-Who on this train?!”

Harry laughed hard at Draco’s response as Ron launched into his explanation of the greatest dark wizard since all time.

“His name was Voldemort.” Harry piped in to Ron’s astonished look and Draco’s confused one.

Draco gazed at Ron with a frown. “Why didn’t you just say his name? It’s not like it is illegal.”

Harry looked on in glee at Draco.

“And why did Vol-de-moth try to kill Harry?” Draco looked at Ron in suspicion.

Harry snorted into his hands as his body shook in mirth.

Ron looked affronted. “Because Harry was the only one that could kill him! You-Know-Who wanted to take out Harry because he would grow up one day, Harry was his mortal enemy!”

Draco pouted at Ron. “Who’s a mortal enemy with a baby?”

Harry cackled on in amusement as Ron sighed in defeat while Draco continued to look confused.

 

* * *

 

“So, what are we going to do about the boats?” Harry asked the other two boys as they walked with the group.

Ron raised an eyebrow. “Arawn is too big to ride in a boat and there is not enough boats for him to ride by himself.” He listed as he eyed Arawn’s hulking form towering over Draco.

Arawn huffed, ‘I can walk’.

“He can walk.” Draco said as he patted Arawn’s leg.

Harry and Ron blinked in surprise.

“On water?” They asked in unison.

Nodding his head, Draco started to walk over to an empty boat.

Harry looked at Arawn before he turned to gaze at the boats. “I guess this would be a bad time to tell them I don’t know how to swim.” He spoke softly to Arawn.

Snorting slightly, the grim nudged Harry towards the boat Draco and Ron were in.

Watching as a tall boy with dark skin climb into the boat, Harry quickly walked to the boat and climbed into the space across from Draco.

Staring at the unnamed boy, Harry frowned at how the boy looked at him and Ron with a grimace.

“You are a Malfoy?” The boy asked as he turned his attention to Draco.

Draco jolted in surprise. “Yes. Draco Malfoy,” Draco spoke, his voice low as he stared at the dark skinned boy.

“Blaise Zabini,” Blaise said as he held out a hand for Draco to shake.

Eyes glittering at the thought of making a new friend, Draco grinned.

“Harry Potter, nice to meet you.” Blaise’s eyes widened briefly before any expression was masked as Harry took his hand.

Narrowing his eyes at Harry’s and Blaise’s staring, Ron scoffed as he shook his head. He kind of knew what both boys were trying to do, he did have brothers. Turning his attention to Draco, Ron gaped as Arawn stepped on top of the water beside the boat.

Gripping the edge of the boat as it jerked once it began to move Ron observed the other three in interest.

With the sharp jerk at the start of the ride, Draco –unprepared as he was- fell half way into Harry’s lap and Harry’s response was just a laugh and a concerned ‘are you okay’ that lead to Draco admitting that he had no experience with boats or being in a boat.

This was when Ron had to cover up his laughter at Zabini’s expression as Arawn trotted next to their boat. Large footsteps silent and light as Arawn near glided over the water, as if he wasn’t there.

“Hey Draco,” the red head spoke softly to Draco as he frowned in thought. “What else can Arawn do?”

Draco turned to stare at Ron in surprise. “He can walk through heavily warded places like Gringotts with no problem.” Pouting as he tried to remember more, “I don’t really know more than that.” Tilting his head, Draco smiled.

Ron nodded his head as he went back to observing Zabini’s reaction to Arawn’s talents of walking on water.

Harry quirked his lips as he helped Draco go back to his seat.

 

* * *

 

Soon enough, Hogwarts was in sight and the boats came to a jarring stop.

Ron blinked at the sudden stop as he and Blaise looked at each other before they looked at the other occupants of the boat.

Harry had only looked startled at the stop while Draco appeared a little green in the face, small pale hands covering his mouth as the blond shuddered.

“You okay?” Ron asked lowly as he got out of the boat and reached to help Draco stand.

Looking relieved to be out, Draco gave Ron a shaky smile. “I don’t think I do so well with boats,” Draco admitted, his cheeks a little pink in embarrassment.

Blaise wordlessly helped Harry out of the boat and onto the school’s ground.

“The school boats are a little shaky but you probably won’t have any trouble with sturdier boats.” Ron whispered his response to Draco as they grouped together with the other first years.

The blond gave a more firm smile as he changed his attention to Arawn.

‘You excited?’ he asked his familiar as Arawn stepped onto the school’s ground with ease.

“Is Arawn okay?” Harry asked as the group started to walk into the school.

The grim in question was sniffing the air with vigor as most of the children made a wide berth for Arawn and by attachment Draco, Harry, Ron, and Blaise.

‘There are ghosts here’ Arawn commented dryly before giving Draco a large lick.

Draco patted Arawn before he responded. “He says that there are ghosts here,” he spoke excitedly at Harry.

Harry eyes widened before he turned his attention to the front of the group that suddenly shouted in alarm.

 

* * *

 

Walking towards the great hall, Blaise turned his attention to Draco. “What are you looking forward to the most?”

Harry turned to Ron before the two looked at Draco.

“Potions.”

‘Potions.’

Arawn and Draco spoke at the same time.

Blaise smirked slightly, “then you should know that the Potions Professor is also the Head of House for Slytherin.”

Draco nodded his head. “I knew that, it’s the reason why I hope I get Slytherin.”

Blaise blinked in surprise before he responded. “I hope to get Slytherin as well.”

“Gryffindor.” Ron stated as the silence between Draco and Blaise became awkward.

Harry grimaced slightly. Arawn leaned over to lick Harry’s cheek in comfort before nudged the brunet.

“What about you?” Draco asked as he looked over at the giggling Harry and Arawn who paused in mid lick.

Harry flushed. “Whatever house is best for me, I guess.” He said with a shrug.

They were led into the Great Hall for sorting.

Stopping at the bottom steps, the group stopped as the stern looking lady walked ahead.

Draco and the other first years gaped as the ‘Sorting Hat’ began to sing. It was cool and Draco was sad when the song ended.

“Harry?” He whispered as leaned into Harry’s side while more kids rushed to the front to see the ‘Sorting Hat’. Clutching Harry’s robe, Draco looked up in horror at the warning Dumbledore gave about the forest.

The stern looking lady held up a scroll before she shouted a name.

Watching as the hat yelled a house, Draco frowned.

Startled as his name was called, Draco blinked before he looked at Harry, Blaise, and Ron.

Whispering him ‘good luck’, Harry lightly patted Draco on the back before he walked up the steps.

Arawn walked next to him and when Draco sat on the stool, Arawn sat down next to him.

The hall became quiet at the sight of Arawn towering over Draco and the stern looking lady.

The lady smoothly stepped forward –though she did avoid going anywhere unnecessarily close to Arawn- and place the hat on Draco’s head.

‘Well this is quite interesting.’

Draco blinked in surprise.

‘There is only one place that will suit you well.’

“Slytherin?” Draco hesitantly asked the hat.

‘Do you want Slytherin? It wouldn’t suit you.’ The hat stated and Draco blushed a little at that comment.

“What house do you think I should be in?” Draco frowned. “Would that house get me a lot of friends?”

‘Of course, better be-’“- **HUFFLEPUFF!** ”

That was surprising but Draco hopped off the stool and walked towards the Hufflepuff table as they clapped for him.

Draco slid into a seat that those who were just sorted into waved him over to.

Arawn trotted over before sitting down next to him as the next person was called forward.

 

* * *

 

Draco smiled as he introduced himself to the two girls that were sorted before him. Sitting down next to Susan, Draco looked up as his friend –Harry- was called for sorting.

Frowning in thought to himself, Draco hummed as people around him quieted with the name ‘Harry Potter’ on their lips in wonder. It took barely a moment before the grungy hat shouted ‘Slytherin’.

Draco stood up clapping for Harry as most other houses stayed quiet at the announcement.

Pouting slightly, Draco sat down before he conversed with Arawn. ‘Hey Arawn? Do you think Harry’s okay?’ He was concerned for the boy that radiated death. Not for house placement –his Father and mom were Slytherins and his mom was in fact, awesome- but because everyone else’s lack luster of clapping.

Biting his lip as he turned his attention to Arawn –the sorting was still happening- Draco looked imploring at his familiar.

Arawn yawned, showing his large teeth with the motion before he turned scarlet eyes to Draco. ‘You want me to go over to Harry?’ The grim asked as he looked over to the stiff body of Harry. He would do it even if the boy’s aura was unnerving. But only if Draco wanted him to.

‘Yeah,’ Draco said quietly as he nodded his head. ‘He looks awkward.’ Draco admitted.

Snorting in amusement, Arawn grinned as he stood, his body towering over everyone. ‘That’s hilarious.’ Arawn snickered before he bent his head to gently butt it against Draco’s, ‘do you think you can stand the separation of us?’

They literally never left each other’s side –even for bath time- so they wouldn’t really know what would happen if they did.

‘Better question is if you can stand the death radiating from him.’ Draco grinned up at Arawn.

‘Funny.’ Arawn remarked before he crouched down to gather his strength in his legs.

Taking a great leap, Arawn soared across the great hall’s night sky as terrified shrieks and screams sounded from students in all houses with few exceptions. Landing softly and noiselessly onto the Slytherin table, Arawn turned his vibrant scarlet eyes towards Harry before he floated down and laid down behind Harry.

The sorting had paused before the stern lady shakenly resumed calling out names to be sorted.

Harry turned his attention to Arawn with a smile. “Hey there boy.” He talked to Arawn as he patted the grim in a friendly manner.

Arawn sneezed but otherwise did nothing as he basked in the attention he was given.

The sorting had continued until the last name was called and food appeared on the table. Arawn took that time to wedge his head unto Harry’s lap.

 


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot off the proverbial press!

 

It was rough, sleeping without Arawn next to him or even in the same room. Draco bit his lip as he pulled his blanket over his eyes, he was not used to such situations but… but he didn’t regret sending Arawn to keep Harry company. He just felt that Harry needed Arawn more at that moment.

Squeezing his eyes shut Draco shuddered slightly as he felt dread come upon him. Teeth gritted Draco hissed in annoyance, opening his eyes he sat up straight before he turned his attention to the floor. Looking at the ghost with a pout the blond sighed before he addressed a house ghost.

“Is there something I can help you with??” Draco asked as he watched the ghost stand up from the crouch besides his bed.

Ghostly eyes stared hard at Draco before a wide unhuman grin spread on the transparent face. “Oh nothing you should be concerned about, I was merely admiring your aura. It is quite beautiful and calming for some reason.” Bloody Baron –the ghost of the Slytherin house- stated.

“Aren’t you supposed to be haunting the Slytherin house?” he tried to keep a respectful tone but he was curious for the reason why the Baron was at his bed in the middle of the night in the Hufflepuff boy’s dormitory.

A chuckle escaped the Baron. “To see the Malfoy boy’s aura that the Fat Friar was bragging about.” Bloody Baron said before he nodded his head at Draco.

“Uh, okay? Should I be expecting more ghosts to visit me tonight?”

“No tonight but more than likely Peeves will pop in during your classes tomorrow.” The Bloody Baron said as he started to sink into the floor. “Good night young banshee. It was an honor to meet you.”

Draco blinked in surprise as the ghost left as quickly as it had arrived. Huffing in irritation, Draco grabbed a spare pillow and covered his face.

That was an unsettling meeting in the middle of the night.

 

* * *

 

Draco smiled brightly as he waved at Harry and Arawn. Jogging towards his familiar and friend Draco skidded to a stop before he sat down. ‘You behaved, right?’ Draco asked Arawn as soon as he had sat down.

‘I behaved,’ Arawn barked as he walked through the table to sit next to Draco.

Draco ignored the stiffening of nearby Slytherins.

“Arawn gave you no trouble?” Draco asked, his attention on Harry as the other reached for the jam.

Harry smiled at the pair. “Good morning to you too, Draco.” The brunet commented offhandedly, dark bags under his eyes as he roughly –near violently- slathered a piece of toast with jam.

Draco blushed brightly at Harry as he prepared tea for himself and his sleep deprived friend. “Good morning Harry, how much sugar?” Harry wordlessly held up one finger and Draco fixed the other boy a cup of tea. Giving his friend a cup of tea, Draco mentally conversed with Arawn.

‘Did you keep him up all night?’ Draco asked as he blearily watched Harry take a large gulp of the tea.

Arawn took a slice of bacon off Draco’s plate. ‘No, but his dorm mate did.’ Draco took an empty plate and filled it with meat before he placed the plate on the floor, ‘Thanks.’ Arawn commented as his attention shifted towards his plate.

‘Why did his housemate keep him up?’ Draco asked as he took a tiny sip of his tea. Looking at Harry’s plate, Draco slid a nearby plate of eggs to Harry.

“Thanks” Harry muttered as a he served himself eggs before he handed the plate back to Draco.

‘Something dull about how rare it was for Harry to talk to snakes.’ Arawn huffed before he looked unto the table. ‘Some eggs please,’ Arawn requested as he eyed the plate full of eggs. Bright scarlet eyes flashed in want as Draco turned to shuffle eggs onto Arawn’s plate.

Draco hummed in interest as he went back to his sugary breakfast. ‘I can talk to snakes,’ Draco commented as he shoved a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

‘Yeah, but you have to use me as a translator,’ Arawn snorted as he ate his eggs, ‘Harry can speak directly to the snakes in their own language.’

Draco’s eyes widened. ‘That’s cool.’

‘Yeah it is.’ Arawn lifted his head up to peer at the table for more food options. Bright eyes landed on Draco’s plate, ‘Your mom won’t be happy. You know how she doesn’t like you having too much sugar this early in the day.’

‘She’s not here so what’s the problem?’ Draco stated mentally as he cut his syrup soaked pancake as he looked smugly at Arawn. ‘You going to tell her?’

Arawn licked his paw. ‘Well, no. But I can tell a snake to tell Harry to tell your mom.’

‘Here, have some more bacon.’ Draco spoke as he placed some more bacon onto Arawn’s plate. ‘Besides I’m eating meat.’ Draco picked up a piece of bacon covered in brown sugar as he waved it at Arawn.

Harry blinked as he looked up at Draco. “Thanks for Arawn.”

“Your welcome, would you like more tea?” Draco held up a nearby tea pot as he talked to Harry.

Harry nodded his head.

“I would like some tea as well.” A girl spoke from Harry’s side as she looked nervously at Arawn who was viciously biting into a tough piece of bacon.

Arawn’s bright eyes lifted to watch her for a moment before he went back to devouring his food.

“Sure, sugar?” Draco gave Harry his tea cup back before he went to prepare the girl’s cup.

“Two lumps please.” The girl spoke softly.

Draco stirred two squares of sugar into the girl’s cup before he spoke. “My name is Draco, what is yours?” The blond asked as he handed the cup to the girl.

“Tracy Davis,” Tracy said with a small smile on her face.

The professors came by to hand out student’s schedules.

 

* * *

 

‘No way, not happening.’ Shaking his head Draco commented in horror as he looked down at the brooms littering the ground. ‘This is unnatural, I was born on land with legs. Not wings. I’m pretty sure I am not meant to fly,’ he complained to Arawn as the flying instructor walked between the two rows.

Arawn huffed in amusement at Draco’s complaint but otherwise didn’t comment on it as he watched the other children’s reactions. ‘At least you would know if you’re about to die,’ Arawn mused and Draco’s eyes glazed over as his breathing started to fluctuate in panic. Looking at Draco, Arawn nudged Harry’s head to get his attention.

Harry turned slightly to Arawn and Draco. Noticing Draco’s panic he reached out to grab Draco’s left wrist. “Breathe.” He said lowly as he tightened his hold on Draco. “In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.” Harry muttered as he stared at Draco in concern.

Draco’s breathing evened.

“You okay?” Harry asked as he let go of Draco’s wrist.

Draco nodded his head. “Yeah, it’s just that I never rode a broom before.” He admitted as he looked down at the broom.

‘Sorry.’ Arawn whined. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll catch you’ Arawn commented after he made a short and quick apology.

‘Thanks’ Draco’s tone was dry as he gave Arawn a brief look.

The professor spoke loudly as she gave instructions to call the brooms to the students’ palms.

“Up!” The students shouted in unison.

Only a few brooms flew into a students out stretched hand.

‘Wow, sucks to be you.’ Arawn commented dully as Draco’s broom flew directly into his hand at the first unenergetic command from the blond.

Harry’s and Blaise’s brooms came up on their first try as well. That made it so that a single number of students’ brooms heeded the command for them to go up.

Cradling the broom close to his chest, Draco watched in horror as the scene of Neville losing control of the broom. Watching as Neville fell hard onto the ground, the sound of his bone snapping had Draco and others wincing in sympathy.

The professor had quickly helped Neville stand and ushered him away to the Medical wing.

The students looked at each other in silence as they wondered what to do next a Hufflepuff sauntered into the clearing holding up Neville’s remember ball.

Justin Finch-Fletchley laughed cruelly as he sneered and made fun of Neville. Harry stepped forward and hissed at Justin to give the ball back.

Draco winced as Justin flew into the sky.

Harry jumped onto his broom as he flew after Justin.

“Harry!” Four voices called for the brunet to come down until he either injured himself –Draco and the Ravenclaw Hermione- or got points taken away from his house –Blaise and Tracey.

Not listening to those on the ground, Harry maneuvered his broom expertly as he caught the remember ball that Finch-Fletchley threw.

‘Your godfather is here.’ Arawn commented as he sat next to Draco.

True to the canine’s words, Severus Snape stormed out of the castle to loom over Harry.

“Potter, with me.” Snape stated before he abruptly turned and walked away. Harry dropped the broom before he quickly follow his head of house into the castle.

 

* * *

 

Head bent and shoulders shaking, Harry sat quietly alone as students walked into the potion’s room. Dodging the bodies of his year mates, Draco scurried to the seat next to Harry with Arawn keeping pace and sitting down besides Draco. Dropping his bag carelessly, Draco took hold of Harry’s hands as he breathed deeply. “H-Harry?” Draco didn’t know what to say or what to do, he never knew what to do when-

Draco blinked in surprise as Harry lifted his head up, a wide grin on his face as his eyes sparkled in excitement. “I’m on the team.” Harry stated in awe.

Remaining silent as he took in Harry’s words, Draco gave a confused smile. He was happy because Harry was but confused. Why was Harry happy? And what team was he referring to?

“The Quidditch team. I’m on it, Draco.” Harry explained as he kept grinning at Draco.

Draco smiled in return at the happy news. “That’s great!” Draco said brightly as he let go of Harry’s hand to retrieve his writing supplies for the class. He prided himself on knowing what his godfather would do when teaching beginners. First with a lecture –Draco peered around the classroom- maybe multiple lectures to get some basic precautions drilled into the minds so young before he started teaching with actual hands-on.

Looking at Harry’s desk, Draco briefly thought of what to expect in this class. ‘Arawn?’

‘Don’t worry, I had Harry read the first few chapters of the book.’ Scarlet eyes looked down at Draco.

Pouting as he looked up in surprise Draco blinked. ‘How did you communicate?’

‘Mainly by taking his potion book and dropping it into his lap. For more complicated instructions I borrowed a snake statue from their common room to translate.’ Arawn commented as more students started to enter the classroom.

Draco tilted his head in interest. “Hey Harry?” the blond leaned slightly to his side to talk to Harry quietly. “Did Arawn make you study?”

“Not really, he was just concerned about my classes but he wasn’t as annoying as Mike?” Harry’s tone was questioning as he flipped opened his journal in preparation for when the class.

Raising an eyebrow in question Draco pondered over who ‘Mike’ was. “Who’s Mike?” he asked.

‘The statue’

“A snake statue translated for me.” Harry stated, his shoulders hunched as he spoke softly.

Draco smiled brightly. “That’s nice, Arawn told me about your talent. I can only converse with snakes if Arawn translates.”

Arawn huffed. ‘That’s if they don’t slither away in fear of either you or me.’

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Harry asked quietly, as if he was scared of Draco’s response.

Draco thought for a moment. “Not really, I have a Grim as a familiar. Do you think that’s weird?” Draco asked with a head tilted.

“No!” Harry shouted in alarm as his eyes widened. “Not at all, you’re my friend no matter what.” Harry admitted in a small voice.

Draco gave a tiny grin as he bumped against Harry’s shoulder. “And I’m your friend!”

The two became quiet as the classroom fell in a rushed hush as Professor Snape walked into the room.

 

* * *

 

“You knew the answers to Professor Snape’s questions.” Hermione stated as she sat across from Harry.

Harry looked up from his paper to blink at Hermione. The Ravenclaw had marched over to his table during the start of their free period and had been casting him looks for the first few minutes until now. “Am I not supposed to answer a Professor’s questions?” Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione.

“Its not that. Its just that…” Hermione frowned in thought, a petulant expression on her face.

Draco looked up from his book to watch Harry and Hermione interact.

Tracy Davis huffed next to Hermione as she eyed the other girl. “I think she meant that she didn’t expect you to know the answers to Snape’s questions,” Tracy commented before she went back to her Potion’s essay.

“Though I’m sure Granger has no idea that you were raised by muggles.” Blaise –sitting right next to Draco- added not pausing or looking up from his book.

Hermione blinked in astonishment at Blaise before she turned her head to Harry again. She gaped at Harry in surprise.

“Mister Malfoy,” Professor McGonagall stood behind Hermione as she set her stern looking gaze onto Draco. “Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you, follow me.” The older woman waited patiently as she watched Draco scramble to stand up along with Arawn.

“May I go with Draco?” Harry asked immediately as he stood up.

McGonagall stared at Harry before she sighed. “You can wait outside the office with Draco as I go and ask the Headmaster.”

Draco and Harry grinned wildly at each other as they followed McGonagall.

 

* * *

 

Harry frowned as he stood outside of the office, glaring at the eagle as he rocked back and forth contemplating what it would take to break into Dumbledore’s office.

The eagle moved to reveal a staircase and Harry immediately stomped up the stairs.

“Hello Harry, would you like some lemon drops?” Dumbledore asked as he waved for Harry to sit.

Draco turned to smile brightly at Harry as he waved a lemon drop –Harry assumed it was a lemon drop- before he spoke. “They’re tasty!”

“No thank you.” Harry said as he eyed Draco. It didn’t look like the blond was upset or anything and Arawn was currently in a staring contest with a red bird in the office.

Dumbledore looked over to where Harry was staring. “Ah, his name is Fawkes,” Dumbledore hummed in amusement as Harry jolted in surprise.

Harry looked at Dumbledore in confusion.

“He’s a Phoenix!” Draco chimed as he smiled up at the still standing Harry. “Did you know that Phoenix tears have a healing property to them? And that when they die they are once again born from the ashes!”

Harry smiled at Draco as the other boy listed what he knew about the Phoenix with a wide grin.

The bird shrilled as Arawn barked, the two seemed to be in a competition on who was louder as they got louder and louder.

Draco and Dumbledore hummed slightly at the two.

Harry sighed as he walked closer to Draco. Leaning down, Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, “You’re not in trouble?” he asked.

“No, Marwolaeth just wanted to see how I was. The Bloody Baron had visited me last night.” Draco spoke before he grabbed three more lemon drops and shoved them into his mouth.

The blond didn’t notice Harry’s stare as he continued to munch on the candy.

“Potter? Malfoy? I assume you did not get house points taken away for you two to be here in the Headmasters office.” The cool voice of the potion Professor rushed into the room with a freezing breeze.

Draco froze in mid chew as his head whipped to see Snape walk into the room. Harry stood still as his head of house walked in.

“What are you two doing? Planning to skip class?” Snape’s voice was dull as he spoke. “You have a class in three minutes,” the man stared at the two boys, his lips twitching as he watched Draco swallow quickly.

Harry and Draco rushed out of the office, their mind on one thing as they ran down the hall.

 

* * *

 

It was lunch and Harry – along with Blaise, Tracy, and Nott – was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Draco.

“Why are they here?” Justin hissed in question as he eyed the group of Slytherins in distaste.

Arawn licked his lips as he stared at Justin causing said boy to lean back in fear. ‘I’m hungry, can I eat him?’ the non-grim asked in mock as he towered over the boy.

‘Not funny.’

“I sit at their table so why can’t they sit here with me?” Draco asked with a pout.

“I think it is great!”

Draco nodded in agreement. “I know, Ernie! It is more fun to eat with more friends!” The bright smile was returned with another bright smile.

“Hi! I’m Ernest Macmillan.” Ernest held his out stretched hand.

Harry shook the hand and introduced himself, Blaise and Nott following immediately after. Tracy just smiled before she introduced herself because she was too far away for an easy handshake with Ernie.

Ron joined the group as he slid onto the bench besides Ernie, Hermione followed after as she sat next to Tracy and a blonde Hufflepuff named Hannah Abbott.

Professor Sprout wide and proud smile went unnoticed by the children as she turned to her fellow teachers. “How delightful,” Sprout said in merriment as she looked at McGonagall and Snape.

McGonagall hummed in thought as she agreed while Snape remained silent as he looked at the Hufflepuff table.

Dumbledore eyes glinted knowingly as he smiled at Snape.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bloody Baron was either born in Great Britain or Ireland. So I choose Ireland as his birth place. Same thing with Tracy Davis, the half-blood like Harry that was sorted into Syltherin. Anyways, does Hermione have a rivalry with Harry? Kind of, she may see Harry as competition at the moment but Harry doesn’t. Not because he is that confident but because he just wants to experience school without bullies picking on him.  
>  Marwolaeth means death in Welsh. Draco is going to be referring to Dumbledore as death in whatever language that first comes to his mind, this time he just thought of Welsh.
> 
> So lets do a brief recap:
> 
> Justin Finch-Flecthley is a jerkwad  
> Arawn can talk to other animals/magical statues of animals  
> The ghosts of Hogwarts are interested in Draco and have no moral qualms about watching students sleep  
> A snake statue in the Slytherin common room is named Mike  
> Mike + Arawn + Harry = Harry being forced to study potions  
> Though it is not shown, but Harry had answered all of Snape’s questions right  
> That means Snape has a better view on Harry  
> It was mentioned in the story that sometime in the common room in front of everyone, Harry had spoken to a snake  
> More than likely, Mike said something and harry just responded  
> Arawn and Mike had kept Harry up all night studying versus Draco having ghostly visitors  
> Harry is a little free in showing his emotions   
> Purely because in Slytherin, Harry gained a boost in self esteem  
> Because he talked to Mike and even Slytherins think more than once when it comes to a guy with a friendship with a Malfoy and a Grim (they think Arawn is a Grim)  
> Harry had a shouting match between a groups of snakes that led to one of the statues being blown up by accidental magic  
> This was witnessed between all years  
> At this moment Harry is either respected, feared, or revered in Slytherin due to his ability to speak with snakes  
> Arawn intimidated Harry’s yearmates –i.e. he just stared at them- to be silent


	6. Chapter Five

 

A month into the school year and Draco still wasn’t able to get enough sleep.

Draco blinked blearily as he walked haphazardly, Arawn at his side to gently bump Draco away from sharp corners or walls as the petite blond navigated the way to the Great Hall.

‘I don’t see how you can still be this sleepy? You even went to bed early and I made sure no ghost came in to bug you.’ Arawn complained in a low voice as he stopped Draco from walking into a wall, _again_.

The blond murmured incoherently in response, pale fist covering his mouth as he yawned.

“Good morning, Draco.” Theodore Nott greeted, his voice chipper before he gently maneuvered Draco away from an unpleasant collision with a suit of armor.

Draco mumbled a good morning as Nott kept chatting to him.

“Not a morning person huh?” The question was rhetorical and Nott continued to speak, “that’s okay, I hope you decide to sit at the Slytherin table with us today. It is the day of Harry’s first Quidditch match.”

Giving the other boy a dead look, Draco nodded his head.

‘I wish I could tell you, Theodore that this little blond nugget is just like his mother when it comes to mornings.’ Arawn huffed at Theodore.

“Hello, Mr. Arawn.” Theo responded in greeting.

‘Except I believe the little nugget is less homicidal than the older one.’ Arawn butted Draco out of danger as he continued to mentally talk as if Theo could understand. ‘His sire leaves him and his mother alone in the mornings for the little nugget has the _exact same “talk to me, and I will end you” face in the morning_.’ Arawn mocked Lucius as he imitated the man’s voice.

Hands started to guide Draco to the Slytherin table.

Blinking, Draco became a little more awake from the loudness of the hall. Draco blinked some more as his environment came into focus. “G’ mornin’ ‘arry” Draco yawned as he spoke to the unnaturally pale boy across from him.

Draco frowned when he didn’t get a response, “Harry?”

‘Is he okay?’ this questioned was dealt to Arawn.

Arawn yawned, his large teeth looking extra threatening after Draco ha spelled them frighteningly clean that morning, ‘I am sure he is just nervous. Today is his first day on the team.’

‘Bacon’ Arawn said after a moment of thought.

‘Oh,’ Draco commented. He didn’t know how to comfort people. Especially upset ones.

Arawn looked hungrily at the bacon before he was given a plateful of meat by an amused Blaise. ‘Just do what you find comforting to Harry,’ Arawn commented after he gave Blaise an affectionate lick of approval. That boy was a good example of a human.

Draco stared long at Harry in thought, it would be awkward for him to get up just to give Harry a hug. Looking down at the table a smile came on Draco’s lips. “You’ll be fine,” Draco said as he grabbed Harry’s hands in his to lace their fingers together and palms flush against the other.

The other blushed and Draco wondered if Harry had come down with something during all the stress.

‘He’s come down with something all right.’ Arawn mumbled lowly so that Draco couldn’t hear him. ‘You are a good man,’ Arawn said a Blaise placed another plate down onto the ground.

Draco didn’t pay attention to the one-sided interaction as he kept his focus on Harry.

Harry did the same in return, “Thanks Draco.” Harry gave a small grin.

The blond smiled brightly at Harry, “Yo-”

“Hiya everyone!” Ernie chirped as he gave Arawn’s head a brief ruffle before he sat down next to Theodore.

“Good morning Ernie” a chorus came from the various first years at the Slytherin table.

‘You should think about getting a dog,’ Arawn commented to Blaise who in turn given him a plateful of eggs. ‘I would tell them to follow your orders.’ Scarlet eyes closed in bliss as Arawn ate the eggs.

Draco and Harry were off conversing and smiling at one another.

 

* * *

 

‘This is Death. We are going to see people die because of a game’ Draco stated in horror as he watched the game from the Slytherin stand.

Arawn huffed in amusement. ‘And you thought that flying on a broom was dangerous.’

Wincing, Draco held back the urge to cover his eyes as a boy –Slytherin- barely dodged a fast coming ball. ‘No, flying on brooms is dangerous. Playing a game on flying brooms is just taunting death.’

‘At least you will know if someone is about to die.’ Arawn chortled in humor, ‘let me know if you’re about to scream.’

If possible, Draco paled even more. ‘Would you catch Harry if he was knocked off his broom?’

‘Sure, sounds simple enough,’ Arawn huffed. ‘Anyone else?’

Draco bit his lip, ‘Everyone? I don’t want to see anyone die.’ The once more was left unsaid.

Waving the flag vigorously, Draco shouted the slogan for Slytherin when the Slytherin team scored but gasping when a Gryffindor fell to the ground. ‘Aawn!’ he shouted at his familiar.

‘He was going to survive.’ Arawn drawled as he watch the game. Glowering when a score was prevented and giving a cheerful bark when a score was made Arawn was fully enjoying the game as much as Draco was disliking the game.

“What is going on with Potter’s broom?!” a Slytherin shouted in surprise.

Immediately all heads were turned to Harry and the misbehaving broom in alarm. Draco watched in horror before a different Slytherin pointed out Professor Quirrell. The group was quick to note the movement of Quirrell’s lips as a confundus charm.

The older Slytherin hissed whispered orders at three student of mix years to go and stop Quirrell the “Slytherin way” and be quick.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Severus’ lip movement before his eyes widened in realization. A protective spell, it was an advanced one but Draco knew at least the basic protective charm.

Looking ahead in determination, Draco kept his eyes on Harry as he started repeating the simple charm. ‘Arawn. Go. To. The. Ground.’ Was the short command the blond gave before Harry and the confused broom became the sole focus of Draco.

Arawn growled before he slowly sank down, Blaise noticed what Draco was doing. Nudging Theodore, Blaise leaned his body a certain way to block the view of Draco speaking a spell. Theodore caught on before he reached over to poke Pansy Parkinson. Soon enough Draco was out of the sight of the Professors and other houses as it seemed that majority of Slytherins had rushed forward in their stand to shout encouragements for Harry.

Draco sighed in relief as the confundus charm was lifted off the broom. Leaning back Draco blinked as Harry started to chase after some unseen flying object, more than likely it was the snitch.

Wincing at the conclusion of the game, Draco clapped and cheered along with the Slytherins as Madam Hooch flew around whistling the capture of the snitch by Harry.

Laughing Draco smiled wide as Arawn ran to Harry to deliver licks of happiness.

 

* * *

  **TIMESKIP**

 

Shouting loudly over the general noise that took over the Gryffindor table as he waved Harry over, Draco and Ron grinned wildly as Harry –along with Theodore and Blaise- walked to the Gryffindor table.

Harry returned the two’s grin with a small smile as he sat across from Draco, Blaise and Theo flanking him on each side as they nodded in acknowledgement at Ron and Arawn.

“Hello Draco, Ron.”

“Hi Harry” Draco greeted brightly.

Ron looked at Harry in amusement. “You get lost or something? We had Arawn sitting on the table to increase his visibility.”

“I don’t know, Ron, Arawn is pretty small. It’s not like he towers over the other students when he is sitting,” Harry commented off handily as he poured himself some pumpkin juice.

Blaise smirked and Theo placed his hand over his mouth to hide his glee.

Ron flushed as he rolled his eyes, he had walked into that one. Repeating his thought aloud Harry smiled as he wordlessly nodded his head in agreement.

Draco blinked in confusion. ‘Arawn? What just happened?’ Draco asked as he looked at Arawn.

Arawn huffed in amusement at Draco’s question. Walking through the table, Arawn sat slightly behind Blaise as he shivered with open glee. ‘Don’t know,’ he commented as he looked intensely at the plate Blaise was making for him.

The surrounding Gryffindors flinched slightly in fear as they subtly moved further away from Arawn. The older Weasley twins –Fred and George as they had introduced themselves to Arawn and Draco at the start of the feast- snickered in pure joy at the terrified looks of the other Gryffindors.

Tempting Arawn by throwing the Beast food, Arawn grinned –as much as a dog could- resulting in shrieks of surprise as the twins kept throwing food into the air for Arawn to snatch. ‘I only know what you know.’

‘Okay,’ Draco thought as he clapped his hands in joy along with Ernie as Arawn caught a turkey leg that had flown over the Ravenclaw table.

“Where is Neville?” Theodore asked Ron as he looked for the easily intimidated Gryffindor.

Ron shrugged his shoulders before he went back to eating.

“He was sick so he went to the first floor boys’ bathroom.” Draco told Theodore absent mindedly as he watched the Weasley twins play with Arawn. Smiling wide, Draco hummed in amusement as Arawn caught the last chicken the twins sent flying before returning to eat the food on the plate Blaise just set down.

Harry looked thoughtful. “Why was Neville sick?” he asked Draco.

The blond was about to respond but stopped as Quirrell ran into the Great Hall screaming and ranting about a Troll. In the dungeon.

Casting a concerned look at the three Slytherins across from him, Draco bit his lip in thought. His mother told him that the Slytherin dorms were located near the dungeon, further more what was Quirrell doing in the dungeon? In snake territory?

Unheard of considering the DADA’s classroom was nowhere close to the dungeons. Meeting Harry’s eyes Draco bit his tongue to stop him from commenting. Ernie had left with the rush of students leaving the feast.

“What about Neville?” Draco whispered fiercely to Ron.

Ron’s eyebrows went up in confusion as he stood up along with the other students. “What about Neville?” he asked in confusion not understanding what Draco was getting at.

“What Draco means is that Neville doesn’t know about the Troll.” Harry cleared up Ron’s confusion.

Looking at Blaise, the Italian nodded his head in the silent conversation between himself and Harry. “I’ll cover for you,” Blaise nodded before he joined the Slytherin line up.

“You coming with us?” Harry asked Draco as Theodore came up to Arawn’s side.

Draco smiled toothily, “of course! It sounds fun!”

“We could die.” Ron said, an unnerved expression on his face.

Harry chuckled in amusement. “You’re a Gryffindor, don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet at the possibility of death.”

“That’s what makes it more fun!” Draco knew that none of them wouldn’t die but still, “Besides it is like an adventure.” Draco gave a small smile as he laughed a little at a joke only he and Arawn knew.

‘I never seen a Troll before, do you think that I could talk to it?’ Arawn asked in interest.

 

* * *

 

“That wasn’t so bad.” Draco said as he walked through the hall with the others.

Harry smiled. “I agree, Slytherin got five points each for rescuing Neville.”

Blaise and Theodore nodded their head in agreement.

“Even though it was through, and I quote ‘Pure dumb luck’.” Theo smirked.

Ron muttered under his breath and Neville gave a sheepish smile. “I’m just happy we didn’t get detention.”

“You need to get your priorities straight, Neville.” Ron sighed as he spoke to his fellow Gryffindor, “we didn’t gain any house points!” the red head complained.

Draco smiled and Arawn huffed. “You didn’t lose any though!” he reminded the Gryffindor.

Theodore frowned in thought, “This, isn’t this the corridor that we are forbidden from going to?”

The other boys blinked in amazement.

“Let’s explore,” Draco whispered to the others in excitement.

Neville looked horrified. “Yesterday we barely escaped a detention for the Troll!” Neville shouted. “We will definitely get in trouble for this,” he hissed at Draco.

“Too late.” Blaise commented dryly, “The stairs are no longer here.”

Neville looked terrified as Draco smiled in excitement.

“I for one, want to find out why this corridor is off limits.” Theodore said with a sly grin.

Ron snorted, “go for it, I’m not going to stop you from losing Slytherins some house points.”

“You forget, we are Slytherins. We make sure we are not caught.” Harry commented briefly before he led everyone sans Ron and Neville into the corridor in exploration.

Ron and Neville looked at each other before they ran to catch up with the others.

 

* * *

 

‘Draco,’ Arawn whined as he backed up to the door the group had opened and closed in their efforts in hiding from Filch.

Draco took a deep breath with a wide smile on his face, Neville grabbed his shoulders and tightened his grip on the blond’s shoulder. “Ow.” Draco hissed in pain at the grip Neville had.

“Hey!” Harry whispered harshly at Neville, “you are hurting Draco, Neville.” Green eyes narrowed as he glared at Neville.

Neville didn’t pay any attention to Harry as he gaped and shivered in fear.

‘Draco, I think you need to see this,’ the scarlet eyes widened and dark grey ears were pulled back.

Looking at Neville disapprovingly, Harry pinched Neville’s wrists hard to get the other boy to let go of Draco’s shoulders.

“Harry.” Ron’s shaky voice spoke up.

Arawn whined slightly, ‘Draco.’

The brunet paid no attention to Ron as he gently patted and rubbed Draco’s shoulders soothingly.

“Harry, Draco. You guys should see this.” Blaise voice quivered slightly, he was slowly backing to the door.

‘Draco! Turn around slowly.’ Commanded Arawn in a finality voice.

Biting his lip and doing as Arawn said, Draco chocked back a scream of startled surprise. Face to face with a dog head that miniaturized Arawn was unnerving and then realizing that instead of one head that there were in fact three heads in total.

Draco whimpered as he leant his weight on Harry a little as he searched for comfort. “Harry look,” the blond shakily pointed to the Cerberus.

“No one make a sound.” Harry spoke calmly as he shakily gripped Draco’s hand. “We move slowly, no sudden movements or loud sounds to entice-”

Ron quickly stood and ran out of the room with a loud shriek of terror.

Harry didn’t even voice his disappointment before he screamed for everyone to get out. Pulling Draco as they ran, when the group was out of danger and the door behind them shut and locked, Harry had pulled Draco into a hug.

“That was terrifying but fun.” Draco spoke in relief as he returned Harry’s hug.

Harry laughed breathlessly as he hugged Draco harder. “I’m just glad we all escaped alive!”

Arawn plopped onto the ground as his scarlet eyes swept over the children.

“What. What the bloody hell, Weasley?” Blaise hissed as he tried to regain his breath, “Harry said no sudden movements and not to scream!” the Slytherin growled at the red head.

Ron returned to growl with a glare. “I don’t know about you, but that was a-”

Theodore covered Ron’s mouth. “No loud voices,” The hissed in displeasure at both Ron and Blaise.

“Guys, remember why we ran into there to begin with?” Neville asked as he panted.

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation, “maybe that’s the reason why we still need to be quiet.” Sighing, the boy slightly looked into the main hall, “we don’t know if a teacher is nearby.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timelines? What timelines? Creative judgement allowed!
> 
> Recap:
> 
> Pretty sure Harry is crushing on Draco  
> Mainly because Draco treats him normal and is a very lovable ball of fluff and awkwardness  
> Draco more than likely has the beginnings of a crush on Harry  
> Arawn in fact has favorites  
> Draco sat in the Slytherin stands to show Harry support  
> Draco thinks that flying brooms and games with said brooms are taunting death.  
> Draco knows protective spells, but only basic ones  
> Slytherins get shit done, Fraternity is very much shown for Harry and Draco  
> Arawn likes to watch Quidditch  
> Apparently Harry still has a disregard for the rules   
> He just tries not to get caught  
> Plus he thinks more  
> And he is better at sneaking around


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to go back and edit this later but please enjoy~

 

“Would you be silent?” Ron muttered harshly to Neville.

At the moment the group of boys were walking as softly and as silent as they could to the astronomy tower to deliver the ‘package’. With Theo and Blaise as the look outs and Harry, Neville, Draco and Ron as the cargo movers.

Neville was quickly pulled away from accidently knocking over a statue by Harry. “Thank you,” Neville whispered before he apologized to Ron.

Ron sighed as he stood behind Draco who was looking into a different hallway leading directly to the stairways for the astronomy tower.

There was a flash of light at the top of the staircase and Draco withdrew slightly before he turned to nod at Ron. “Theo gave the light, we’re clear.”

Arawn faded as he leapt upwards into the roof.

Draco, Ron, and Harry quickly ran up the stairs to give the baby dragon to Charlie Weasley.

Ron swiftly gave the irritated dragon to Charlie and the boys watched as Charlie and his associates left quickly into the night.

Looking at each other in silence, the group grinned widely before they let out loud cheers of excitement and happiness at a mission well done.

They never saw the aggressively flashes of light warning them of an approaching Professor as they congratulated one another.

 

* * *

 

“The forbidden forest!?” Neville squeaked as they were led to Hagrid’s hut to serve detention.

Ron and Theodore were pale as they walked behind the timid boy. Their faces expressing the fear that the group felt.

Well, most of the group.

Draco looked unusually happy at the prospect of serving detention in the forbidden forest while Harry just looked like he could care less and _Arawn_. The Grim was eyeing the forest as if he could eat it whole if given the chance.

“No Neville, we are just going to camp outside in a forest that happens to look like the forbidden forest.” Harry grumbled, his shoulders hunched and face sour as he kept muttering under his breath.

Theo and Ron smiled slightly as Draco hummed in excitement. He had been wanting to visit the forest for a while and what a prefect detention this was. Much better than scrubbing floors or cauldrons in Draco’s opinion.

‘This is going to be so fun!’ the blond chirped in excitement to Arawn as he near skipped up to the steps leading to the door of Hagrid’s.

Arawn yawned and Harry reached out to pull Draco back to keep the blond going at the same pace the rest of the group was. “You seem excited, Draco.” Harry griped, the sullen look never leaving his face as he glared at the forest, “let me guess, going to the forbidden forest is better than scrubbing cauldrons.”

Draco simply smiled as he nodded his head.

Harry didn’t respond to Draco’s happiness as he just frowned at the forest.

 

* * *

 

“Okay then. Harry since you seem less likely to be scared easily if Malfoy was to bring back a snake you go with Draco, Arawn, and Fang.” Hagrid sighed as he gently patted the blubbering and tearful Neville, “Neville you’re with me.”

Draco only looked slightly guilty as he held the petulant snake closer to his body.

Taking the offered lantern, Harry shrugged with a smile before he started to wordlessly lead his new group into the forest.

“Where did you get the snake?” Harry asked, facing ahead as he conversed with Draco who was steps behind him carrying a too large snake.

The sight was kind of funny whenever Harry turned around to help Draco over tall roots, the snake was a vibrant red and it definitely was larger than Draco. Judging by the barely seen blond head at least.

“Draco?” Harry began as he placed the lantern on the cold ground and started to try to help Draco climb over the log. The log that was abnormally large and completely blocking the path. “Have you thought about releasing poor Mister Rogers?”

Draco placed the snake fully on the fallen tree before he spoke to Harry, “But he looked lost and all alone.” The blond said as he stood on his toes to look at Harry with glistening eyes.

“Well, if he was lost then of course he was alone.” Harry said with a smirk before he asked Arawn –who was sitting beside Harry along with Fang- to give Draco a slight boost so that Harry could help Draco over the log.

Reaching out to lock hands with Harry, Draco carefully avoided crawling onto Mister Rogers as Arawn and Harry helped him over the fallen tree. “What if he was with a friend then? Wh-” Draco shouted in surprise as he slipped off the tree.

“Then he is not lost,” Harry commented with a tiny smile as he held Draco and prevented the Hufflepuff from hitting the ground.

The blond pouted up at Harry, “that makes no sense, Harry.”

Mister Rogers nodded a farewell at Arawn and Fang before slithering off quickly as the two first years continued to talk to one another.

“It does,” smirking, Harry held Draco stand as he righted the blond. “For example, I don’t know where I am but I’m not lost.”

Draco looked even more confused, “I don’t know where we are either!”

Arawn and Fang silently started to sniff the ground and growl words at each other.

“Buddy system. As long as I have you with me we are never lost.” Harry said brightly.

‘That is somewhat close to what Severus said your first night.’ Arawn commented to Harry even though he knew the boy wouldn’t understand.

Draco smiled widely, his cheeks flushed at what Harry just said. “Because we are friends,” the blond said lowly as he picked up the lantern Harry had placed on the ground.

Harry didn’t respond as he and Draco walked right next to each other with Arawn and Fang a few steps behind them.

“Harry,” Draco reached over to clutch Harry’s robe.

Harry stopped walking as he turned his head to Draco. “What is- you look sick. Do we need to stop walking?”

Arawn growled lowly and his scarlet eyes glowed as his crouched low.

“Look.” Draco pointed at the figure that felt pure wrong and oh so familiar.

Turning around to look at the figure drinking Unicorn blood, Harry extended his arm as he stepped slightly in front of Draco. Guiding the blond back as the figure stood tall towering over the group, Harry noted that Fang had long fled from the threatening aura the stranger emitted.

Draco choked back a sob as his hands quickly flew to cover his mouth in his attempt from preventing him to scream.

The figure quickly stepped forward and Draco screamed loudly causing all wild life to flee if possible.

Arawn leapt to cover Harry’s body and altogether reduced the damage Draco’s scream would had done at close range to the brunet.

The being that was drinking blood did not have the fortune of having a Grim to shield it from a banshee’s scream at close range. As an effect, Draco’s scream not only shake the air and rattled the trees and ground the scream also threw the creature farther into the forest.

When Draco’s scream stopped, Arawn moved off Harry and sat back as he surveyed the surroundings.

Harry merely blinked in surprise as he slowly stood up. “Draco?” he asked as he watched in worry as the blond panted heavily.

“Yes?” Draco asked after he regained his breath.

From then on the spent their time talking and discussing what had happened as Arawn walked them out of the forest.

(The two boys took Arawn’s offer to climb onto his back and just sit and talk about what just happened as Arawn did all the walking.)

 

* * *

 

Draco blinked up at Harry as the other boy sat down next to him.

“Just woke up, yeah?” Ron absentmindedly asked as he concentrated on what move to make.

Hermione came up to the three sitting boys, her suitcase rolling behind her. “You three are not going home?” She asked, peering down at the chess board between Draco and Ron, “playing chess?” her question was quiet.

Harry heard her and quickly snickered into his shirt.

Draco responded as he looked up at Hermione. “It is wizard chess-” the blond stopped talking as Ron moved a pawn forward to cut Draco’s knight in half.

“How barbaric!” Hermione gasped in horror at the mangled chess piece.

Ron looked up at her with a small smirk on his face, “it’s wizard chess.” Ron sang as he smirked at her.

“Well, I hope you three have a Happy Christmas.” She huffed as she grimaced down at the chess board, “just remember what you promised.”

Draco blinked in confusion as he looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. “Happy Holidays, Hermione!” he called as Hermione turned around to leave the group.

“How could we forget,” Ron mumbled as he frowned down at his board.

Harry hummed before he looked around in confusion. “Draco, where is Arawn?”

As if summoned by the mere mention of his name, Arawn floated up through the ground to sit next to Draco and Harry. ‘Hello Harry’.

“Hi Arawn!” Harry chirped happily as he petted the large canine.

Ron said hello before his attention went back to the game when Draco destroyed a castle with his pawn.

 

* * *

 

“Harry! Draco! Get up, we have presents!” Ron hollered as he ran in the room with the still sleeping Harry and Draco.

“What?” Harry grumbled as he woke up.

Draco yawned before he slowly sat up.

Ron grinned toothily at the two, “we have presents! Come on!”

Harry looked confused as he carefully stood up.

“All of us got presents?” Draco asked with wide eyes before he climbed out of the borrowed bed. “How? We aren’t in our common rooms,” The blond mumbled.

Blinking, Harry stumbled into the bathroom connected to his dorm.

Ron kept on smiling, “that doesn’t matter!” His eyes glinted in excitement.

“Go brush your teeth,” Harry interrupted the happy bubble of Ron’s as he walked out of the bathroom with arms crossed. Watching with keen eyes as Ron grumbled while he walked to the connected bathroom, Draco looked at the brunet questioningly.

Draco was even more confused as he stumbled slowly into the Slytherin bathroom to brush his teeth.

Arawn rose from the ground with little different colored bells tied in his fur before he gave a loud whine and pawed at the dark wood flooring of Harry’s dorm room. ‘Can you hurry them up? I smell meat in some of the presents and I’m sure that those are mine,’ Arawn grumbled as he plopped on the floor and looked up at Harry. ‘I have no thumbs’ the beast groaned as he rolled over.

“Sorry Arawn but you’re going to wait.” Harry voiced, even though there was a language gap between him and Arawn.

Ron ran out of the bathroom pulling a tired and stumbling Draco behind him.

“Presents now,” Ron stated before he ran out of the dorms, Draco still being pulled by him as he was forced to jog behind the excited redhead.

 

* * *

 

“Woah,” Harry said as he held up a robe that apparently made him invisibly when worn.

Ron gapped at Harry, his new chess set –from of Draco- and prank set –a nice gift from Harry- forgotten in favor of watching his friend go invisible.

Peering at his ‘Book of Legendary Creatures’ Draco wasn’t as enthralled at Harry disappearing from sight. Arawn, on the other hand, was growling threateningly when Harry’s entire body escaped all of his senses. ‘I don’t like it,’ Arawn huffed as he chewed on the treats Harry had got him.

‘What?’ Draco responded questioningly before he looked up at nothing but Harry’s head. That- that was impossible. ‘Is this what Bhàs meant when he explained about the gifts he had given?’ the blond asked, his breath caught in his throat as he tried to calm down. ‘I don’t like it!’

Hissing was heard and Draco blinked, Harry hadn’t opened their present yet. Exhaling the breath that he held, Draco pointed at the neatly wrapped package that was left untouched. “Harry, you haven’t opened all your presents. He might be angry if you make him stay in there any longer,” Draco calmly said as Harry turned to look at him.

“Him?” Harry questioned silently, his robe forgotten as he approached the package that was hissing loudly.

Ron looked alarmed at the loud hissing, “Is that a snake?” he asked in concern.

Opening the box, Harry slowly pulled out a vibrant colored snake that was hissing up at him, feathered wings flapping in irritation.

“Is that a-?” Ron blinked in stunned surprise as he aimed the question at Draco.

Harry was whispering little hisses at the irritated Quetzalcoatl snakelet.

“Yeah,” Draco smiled brightly, “it took some convincing but it was either him or a baby thestral. And I didn’t want to ask Margaret if she had any foals she wouldn’t mind being taken from the herd.”

Arawn grumbled quietly so Draco couldn’t hear, ‘that and the rainbow snakes’ snakelets have some very strong words I don’t believe should be heard by young ears.’

“I think I got a familiar.” Harry announced in surprise to the other two humans in the common room.

The handsome young snake nodded before he started to hiss at Harry and Arawn just looked so done with snakes at that very moment.

Harry looked unimpressed before he sighed and spoke to the group in front of him again. “His name is Ouroboros and he is complaining.”

The snake hissed again and his wings fluttered.

Arawn just rolled over to Draco and translated, ‘Ouroboros is being a pretentious little brat and that I am Xolotl.’ With that Arawn closed his eyes as Draco rubbed his belly.

Harry sighed before he changed the subject away from Ouroboros.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders –he figured that a snake was in fact better than a spider- before he started to tempt Harry into a game of chess with the undefeated champion.

Draco just gave Harry a sympathetic smile before he mouthed a sorry to his friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Getting close to the end for year one~ So happy!   
>  The Aztecs considered Xolotl as the god of fire and lighting, also Xolotl was mostly depicted as a dog and that he was believed to lead souls to the underworld. Quetzalcoatl was considered the god of wind and learning, this god was known as the 'Feathered Serpant' and the 'Precious Twin'. Xolotl and Quetzalcoatl were known as twin gods.   
> Anyways this chapter was difficult to write out but I did it!  
>  So the things we learned this chapter:  
>  That when sneaking around you should not celebrate loudly  
>  Draco considers a trip into a forbidden forest as the best kind of detention  
>  Draco has a habit of picking up random snakes against their will  
>  There is a red colored snake in the forbidden gforest named 'Mister Rogers'  
>  Harry believes in the buddy system  
>  Voldemort is apparently weak against a banshees' scream  
>  Also that Arawn is able to block out Draco's screams if he was to fully cover a person with his body  
>  Draco doesn't know that the others are plotting something  
>  Rainbow snakes have -according to Arawn- potty mouths even at a young age


End file.
